Crimson Eyes
by Kiki-Jo
Summary: The Volturi want Bella, after she caught the eye of one of the guard. Finally off haitus. Quick note, will be replaced by chapter 4 very soon. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Eyes**

I know, I know, I'm already writing multiple other stories, but I promise to update those too, it's just that I get so many ideas - a lot I just dismiss, but when they involve Caius, I can't, haha. I'm going to rate this a T for now, due to language, but I might change it as the story goes on.

Oh, and I know this is only short, but it seemed an appropriate cut-off point. Sorry, I'll make the next one longer. :)

**Chapter 1 - Standing Tall.**

**EPov**

Never bet against Alice. That's what Jasper always told me, but I was going to try anyway. I refuse to accept that she's right, why would the Volturi be coming already? Usually when they say they're going to check up on people, they leave it at least 4 months, sometimes longer. So why, after only 2 months, are they coming to Forks?

I knew something was different when we were in Italy, and I couldn't read Caius' mind. Usually I can, there's nothing very interesting there, but I can still do it. But that day, all I could hear was him replaying Star Trek episodes in his head. I thought nothing of it at the time, assuming that he just wanted to watch it, but now, I knew that it was a sign that something was wrong. Why would he want to block me out though? Nobody else did, except Caius.

_Edward, where the hell are you?!_ Alice screamed at me in her thoughts. I was jolted back into reality, to the dim truth that the Volturi were coming for Bella, and they were coming today, there was nothing we could do. Once Aro made a decision, there was nothing anybody could do to change his mind or put him off. Then I heard him, walking around the house as though he owned the place. I could feel the smirk in his thoughts as he began to ascend the stairs. He was here for her already, he was following the sound of her heartbeat, he could hear her stirring in bed behind me, as I stood facing the door, getting ready to crouch for attack if necessary. He wasn't taking her without a fight. I'll be damned if I let her go so easily.

The door flew open and Caius stood tall in the doorway, white blonde hair flowing beyond his shoulder, black cape hanging to the floor, crimson eyes staring at me, daring me to attack. It was as though he was the mind reader, and he knew exactly what I was planning. The glint in his eyes told me he was determined, and he wouldn't give up without a fight. _What Aro wants, Aro gets, remember Edward?_ He laughed in his thoughts, taunting me. I growled, and a second later felt a small, cool hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Alice, looking up at me, her golden eyes a welcome sight from the crimson ones I had seen a moment ago.

"Leave it Edward. There's nothing you can do." She said, before removing her hand, taking a step backwards and looking at the floor. _Going to listen to the little psychic pixie are we Eddie?_ He smirked again, _You're such a pushover. It's a good job you're not part of the guard. We'd all be dead by now. Or you would, at any rate. Your precious human, however, may be saved by Aro. Dead, but not gone. Maybe you can come and see her sometime, if she wants you to. _He laughed inwardly again, as I growled. No sooner had I crouched and bared my teeth, Emmett had me hanging mid-air in his steel grasp.

Caius walked slowly over to the bed, watching me as he moved. He sat next to Bella and stroked her face as her eyes began to open.

"Dear Isabella, I am sorry to wake you so very early, but you must come with me." He smiled softly.

"Wh-What? I'm not going with you, am I stupid or something?!" She exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in the bed.

"No dear, you're human. You're weak, and have no real say in the matter. Not even your prized Cullen's can save you, they have all but one come to terms with the fact that you have to go to Italy with me, and that one is currently being restrained by his 'brother' who may look dumb, but even he knows better than to mess with the Volturi." He stood up and took her hand, pulling her out of bed. "Please pack only your essentials. You will be provided with clothes when you arrive in Italy." He told her, hanging her a bag. She stared at him for a moment, before taking the bag and walking to the wardrobe. I could see the confusion in her eyes, but she was smart, she knew not to anger Caius. It didn't take long for Bella to pack a small number of clothes, and once she was done she was instructed to say her goodbyes quickly.

**BPov**

I don't know what the hell's going on, but I know it's either I go along with it, or something bad will happen. And now I'm being taken away, to Italy, without my family.

I said my goodbyes to each member of my family, hugging them in turn, telling them I would miss them, and I would see them soon. Then I got to Edward. What was I meant to say to him? I was leaving him, being taken away by this beautiful, sadistic vampire, to a strange castle in a different country, filled with vampires who survive by killing innocent tourists. Just my luck.

"Bella, I…" He began, before I cut him off.  
"Please Edward, don't, a clean break will heal better, right? Like you said. You'll forget me, you'll get over me. I love you. If there is any way you can see me, please, find it. I'm going to miss you." I told him, the tears I had been trying to hold in began falling freely. He wiped one away with his thumb and kissed where it had been.

"I love you Bella." He whispered, before taking a step backwards to Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear my lovely readers,**

**I'm very very very very very sorry about this taking so long, I truly am.**

**See, I got so busy, I had no time to write anything. Then when I did, I get it finished, and my internet goes down! And when that's fixed, this just escaped my mind, I've been focusing on getting my other story done and finished, so I'm sorry I haven't been paying this one much attention. :(**

**I hope you like this even though it's incredibly short… I am currently attempting to break through the writers block and get a third chapter started.**

**A huge thank you to everybody who read/reviewed/fave'd/alerted!3**

**Follow my on Twitter to find out about updates (and bug me to get them done faster haha) Kiki_Jo**

**Sorry for the long authors note; kiki-jo xxx 3**

**Crimson Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**BPov**

Caius: Vampire. Royalty. Asshole.

I mean, sure, he's beautiful and everything, but all vampires are. But this one, he's the worst. I thought Aro was bad, but seriously, he's got nothing on Caius.

He thinks he can just come into the house and take me away from my family? But there was nothing I could do about it. How could I stand up to him? Me, a weak human, trying to go against the wishes of a vampire – not going to happen. Not in a million years.

So here I am, sat on what I assumed to be a private jet plane, headed towards Italy.

Caius was sat across the table from me, watching me.

"Isabella, you must eat." He told me, as I stared him out.

"No." I replied simply. He watched me again, as though trying to understand why I wouldn't want to eat.

"Are you ill?" He asked, as I shook my head at him. "Well then why, may I ask, are you refusing food? You are still human, yes? You must eat to survive." He told me matter-of-factly. I glared at him, but before I could speak my stomach spoke for me. "Right. Felix, have some food made for Isabella. Have it out as soon as you possibly can."

I sat in my chair staring at him. Why would he be so concerned with my eating? He planned on killing me, right? There was no reason for me to be kept fit and healthy up until that point. So why was he insistent on sending Felix to get me some food, when there were probably far better things he could be doing with his time.

**EmPov**

Edward has become a total nightmare. Seriously.

Since Bella left we've all been upset, but Edward's gone overboard.

I mean, she's my little sister, but even I'm coping! I love my Bella Boo, but she's not here, and there's nothing we can do about that. But Eddie's gone all emo on us. He just holes himself up in his room all the time, playing his classical music. His piano hasn't been touched either. He was always on it before, whenever Bella wasn't here, he was making songs for her.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I don't have to listen to him playing all his sad songs, I can play my video games in peace – but now he just blasts out his classical music. Just as bad, but he doesn't have to put any effort into it.

**EdPov**

My Isabella, my Bella. It's been three days and about four hours since she was taken from me. How I miss her. I wish I could have her back.

I wish I had been able to keep her, stand up against Caius, but that was like signing your own death certificate. Nobody has ever gone against the Volturi and lived to tell the tale, and I can't leave her. I can't die knowing that she's still alive, knowing that I could, somehow, get her back.

I will. I will have her back. But I'll have to bide my time.

Let them think they've won. Then I'll get her back.

**CaiPov**

Beautiful Isabella.

Weak, fragile little human. But so beautiful.

And why leave her for young Edward, when Aro knows that Edward only longs for her blood, he doesn't love her at all. If Isabella were to be changed and left in his possession he would grow bored of her quickly. Why would I put her through that, why would I let anybody do that to her, when I know that with me, she would be happy. She would be loved.

She would just have to submit to me. If she doesn't do that, then nobody will be happy, because she will spend all her time pining over her "beloved" Edward, and would never truly give herself to me completely.

But I have to have her.

I know I do, I've known that since I first saw her. When she first walked through those doors. I heard and smelt her before I even saw her. I could hear her heart thumping in her chest, blood pumping round her body at almost breakneck speed. Well, breakneck for a human. Which, really, is only strolling pace, for a vampire.

Isabella – _Bella_, as she keeps correcting me – will make a remarkable vampire. We can all sense it, already. I believe this was a good choice of mine.

She is a rather frustrating creature, as a human.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I've only got two chapters, but the amount of responses I receive for this story is truly unreal… you're all incredible.**

I'm sorry I update once in a blue moon – I'm lacking both inspiration and time… I'm trying to break through this wall though, to get back to writing.

If you're still here… I'm sorry I suck, and thank you for still being here.  
This is only short, but it seemed to be the most appropriate place to end. I'm already working on the next chapter, I promise.

**Kiki-Jo. 3**

**Crimson Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Why me? I'm not interesting. Like, at all. I'm plan, and weak; fragile. Edward, the calm vegetarian, was scared to come anywhere near me for fear of breaking me. Yet Caius, one of the three Volturi leaders, the human-drinker, is keeping me as what can only be described as his… property. That's all I can assume I am to him. I'm a toy, something for him to own. I'd rather be something important to him – for him to have torn me from my home, my family, I'd rather it be for a good reason than just for him to keep me locked away in an empty room.

I thought I was here for him to kill me, but he hasn't bothered yet, I'm just stuck here.

Would they change me? I doubt it. Why would they bring me all the way here just to change me? Surely Carlisle is more than capable of making the change. Maybe he was keeping me – for himself?

Surely I wasn't expressing hopes of… _love?_I didn't love Caius,I love _Edward_. But, maybe that's what he wants. Wants me to _love_ him. I could always pretend to return the feelings then run, return to Edward. If this is the game, I refuse to remain a pawn. I'll play, and I'll win.

_**The Next Day**_

I don't know. Maybe, it's not a game? What if there was a chance of something happening, and I push him away constantly. He's a human drinker, of course it would be hard for him to be near me. The room seems logical. Keeping me away, kept guarded – no, _safe_ – by the Volturi guard.

It makes sense. It's a sick logic, but it's logic, nonetheless.

Being alone makes me think too much.

I've spent the majority of today, and some time last night, trying to weigh up the pros and cons of Caius. I couldn't compile a paper list, because knowing Felix, he would be able to hear the scratching of pen on paper. Actually, Caius' super vampy senses would probably allow him to hear it, and from what I could work out from Felix and Demetri's conversations, he was across the other side of the castle.

Thankfully, nobody here could read my mind. So I compiled a mental list. He was hot – I mean, seriously, have you seen him? And he seems sweet enough – but that might just be the illusion in my mind; being locked away for so long – _yes, three days is a very long time to me_ – must have sent me crazy. He's a human drinker, definitely a con in my little list. I knew he wouldn't change, not for me, not for anyone. But if I respected his choices of drinking from humans, maybe he would reciprocate, and respect my decisions?

Oh, I don't know. Scrap my little list.

I give up. I wish somebody here was a mind-reader right now, because I could tell them. _I give up!_ I would have screamed it, but I was afraid of deafening them, with their Vulcan-like hearing.

Why try to fight it? I'm never going to be released from captivity; I'm like a chicken in a zoo. Or something like that. It's been a while since I've been to a zoo, seeing as my boyfriend - _ex… -_ would have probably gone on some crazy killing spree if I ever tried to take him to a zoo. I miss the zoo.

I'm just going to go with the flow. It's all I can do.

Bring it on, Caius.

_Do. Your. Worst._

**Caius POV**

"Caius, it seems the human has 'given up'." Felix told me during dinner.

"'Given up', Felix? What do you mean?" I asked. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why we keep him. He never explains himself at the most crucial times.

"She must have thought she was simply thinking, but being alone can do things to humans. She was talking, to herself I assume. About a 'zoo'" he added air quotation marks for emphasis, before continuing, "And then she was talking about how she gives up, and is going to 'go with the flow', and – _taunting_ you, almost."

"Taunting me? How do you mean, _taunting_ me?" I was truly confused. How could any human think they could successfully _taunt_ me?

"'Do your worst'" he repeated her words. I snorted and raised my eyebrow. My brothers turned to look at me, their eyes wide, shocked at the utterly human noise I just made. I just shook my head slightly to dismiss them.  
"Do my worst?" I repeated, " It's on, Isabella."


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly but surely, I was actually beginning to settle in to captivity.

Of course, I still fought against it... kind of. Not very well, really. I had fought at first, but now… now it's hard to fight. I don't know why. Maybe because I'm not stupid. I know that I can't escape, no matter how hard I try, so why bother? And maybe… maybe because Caius, recently, hasn't been so bad. Really. It still sounds so weird to me, but two weeks have passed since I was taken, and the man I initially resented, has been undeniably sweet to me. He's always as stony-faced as ever, but that doesn't bother me. Not anymore. I had been planning on fighting him to escape, and I would even have been willing to beg and plead for release, but then, somewhere during my time here, everything changed.

* * *

I'd love to say it was a beautiful sunny morning, and I woke up with light streaming through my windows as I awoke from a deep, peaceful sleep, but I would be lying.  
In reality, I awoke to a sharp knocking on my door, shocking me out of sleep. I had, at first, thought that something very bad was happening outside, or very good, if the noise meant I was being rescued. But when I opened it – surprised that I could at all – I only found a dimly lit stone corridor. No Cullens, no escape. Just stone. Of course, there was a vampire stood by my door, guarding me. But that's not what caught my attention. What did catch my attention, was a tray on the floor in front of my door.  
Now, I had been eating since I arrived, but it was generally simple meals, as the vampires no doubt tried to find anybody who could prepare _some_ kind of meal. But what was in front of me now looked amazing. _They must have 'hired' somebody to cook._ I thought, then chuckled at how odd it must be – the infamous Volturi hiring a chef for their human. That earned me an odd look from the vampire guarding my room, but I didn't care. At this point, anything could happen, but as long as I could eat my meal in peace, I wouldn't care at all. What was especially weird, though, was the fact that on the tray, there was a flower. One single rose, laid beside my cutlery.

A few hours later, my stomach full of food, my mind was still stuck on the flower. _Why?_ I kept asking myself. But I couldn't think of any logical reason behind it.

This was around a week ago, and weirder things have happened. I didn't believe it could get weirder than the rose with my meal, but it could. I don't understand why, but Caius seems to by trying… to catch my attention, or something. I'm not sure. It's weird, but it's getting harder to resist. Those crimson eyes, once terrifying, are looking more and more comforting each time I see him. Thankfully, I don't see him often. A part of me wishes I did, just because the little gifts would seem a lot nicer if he physically gave me them, as opposed to knocking on my door and leaving me to find clothes, and food, and an iPod – already loaded with music – on the floor in front of my door. And I couldn't explain it, but it was as though my urge to fight against him and his gifts had disappeared. I felt some strange kind of pull towards him, and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to understand why.

* * *

Another week, another awkward set of gifts left in front of my room.

This week was different, though. This week, I was allowed outside.

It was late and dark, but Caius himself suggested it. Apparently, it was so I wasn't stuck in my little room all the time. I didn't care how he had managed to convince everyone to let me out, all I cared about was that I _was out_. And so, in the dark of the late evening, I found myself walking beside Caius through the castle gardens.

It was an odd experience. Especially after being cooped up in my little room for so long. I was so used to those same four, stone walls surrounding me, that the sight of trees and grass confused me at first, which made me laugh quietly, because I lived in _Forks_, and nature had left me dumbfounded. And even though I had a jumper on, I still felt unnaturally cold.

I knew Caius could sense my discomfort and disorientation, I could practically feel his eyes on me, scrutinising my every move, my every little shiver, probably trying to decide whether he should take me back inside already. But I was so happy to be outside again, breathing fresh air, that if he suggested we return to my room, I would have put up a fight instantly.

It was uplifting, and even kind of inspiring, to be walking on the grass – which Caius had, surprisingly, quickly agreed to – surrounded by trees and flowers and nature. It made me feel free, even though I would be taken back to my little, locked room soon enough. No animals were around, but I didn't expect to see any, especially with the vampire walking beside me. I just didn't care. It could have been the dead of night, and I would still have enjoyed walking in the garden. I wouldn't have seen much, of course, but there would be fresh air, and the scent of nature around me. It was comforting. It felt like home.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

Can vampires get headaches? I've never had one before, but it feels like I could, now. Easily. Days on end, I've been… _tortured_ by a vision. Literally. I've been trying hard to see Bella's future, to find out if we can ever rescue her, and return her to our family, but I've seen nothing. I suspect the Volturi have found some way of blocking her from us, because I never had this trouble before. But, we'll figure that out eventually.  
The vision which has spent the past _week_ harassing my mind, is not one of Bella, but Edward.  
After Bella was taken, his future completely disappeared, I couldn't sense him at all. Slowly, he's been fading back into my mind, over the past couple of weeks. But I still can't make sense of it. I know Jasper has been growing concerned, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Finally, there were no more blurred faces, or muffled words. Nothing.

My vision was, at last, crystal clear. I could see Edward's future again, but even after spending the weekend trying to focus on his future, I couldn't find Bella. I could see Edward, meeting his mate, but after days, concentrating, I still couldn't find Bella.

I know I should tell Edward, soon. He deserves to know, but I just can't bring myself to do it.

How am I supposed to tell my brother that the girl he believes himself to be in love with is to play no real part in his future?

* * *

So, there's chapter 4!  
I'm writing up a chapter plan right now, so hopefully it won't be such a long wait to chapter 5.  
I hope you liked it – let me know if you did!

Kiki-Jo x


End file.
